Big Bowl of Questions: NaShae
' NaShae (#52)|next=yes|nextvideo= Outlast (4) (#53)}} The third video in the Big Bowl of Questions series. Renae and Rashae were paired up to answer questions from a bowl. The questions presumably came from the fans. The video was uploaded on January 18th, 2014 and was the 52nd video uploaded onto the channel. Video Synopsis The video begins and the girls introduce themselves, they jokingly mention that they sometimes go with what people call them (ie. Renae going by Rashae and vice versa). If you could be a cartoon character, who would you be? Both girls raise their arms as Rashae answers Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls. Renae agrees as she answers that she would be Blossom. How should a boy get your attention? Renae is stumped on the question, not sure how to answer the question as she doesn't date and she is single (at the time). Renae answers that they should tell her that she's smart, Rashae rebuts saying that they would be lying. Renae also answers that books would be a good way, saying that she hates getting flowers but a book would be good. Rashae suggests screaming her name, which Renae says might get her attention and that being creepy may get her attention, but not in a good way. If you were an animal, what would you be and why? Rashae answers that she would be a Penguin since she wants one. Renae says that they don't poop a lot, which catches Rashae off guard. If you were stuck on an island with one person, who would it be and why? Renae doesn't like this question since she says that she can hardly stand anyone for a long time, to which Rashae stares at her for a few seconds. Renae answers that she would be with Bear Grylls, though she initially doesn't remember his name, saying that they would survive. What was your most awkward moment? Renae answers that she once didn't call a guy she had met, then the guy sent her a snapchat saying he saw her, to which she tried to avoid the situation. Rashae explains that she doesn't really get awkward, instead making other people feel awkward. Who is you favorite GirlsPlay girl and why? Rashae answers that it is a tie between two girls. Renae is her first favorite, since she likes and gets her humor. Renae claps excitedly as Rashae explains her reason for liking Renae. Rashae answers that the second favorite is Andrea since she finds her funny and found it hilarious when she fed Renae. What is your worst habit? Rashae lists off some common bad habits, to which Renae says no. Renae answers that she sometimes leaves things to the last minute, she asks if it would be considered a bad habit, Rashae saying that procrastination is a bad habit. If you could live anywhere, where would you live? Rashae answers that she knows where she doesn't want to live, the places where it gets tornadoes such as Kentucky. As for where she would live, she answers that she would just stick with Oregon. What was your first kiss like? Rashae isn't sure if she even remembers her first kiss, Renae reminds her that it was in kindergarten. Rashae then remembers, saying that they were in love and got in trouble for kissing too much so they got separated. Renae reveals that he kissed her too, which catches Rashae by surprise. Renae says that he probably couldn't tell the two apart. Sky Dive or Spa Date Renae wonders what would include in the Spa Date, before settling on Sky Dive saying that it might be scary at first, but she might like it. Do you have any tattoos or piercings? Rashae answers that she has two tattoos, one on her hip which is a penguin. Her second tattoo is on her left ribcage which is the serenity prayer. What is your favorite about yourself? Rashae comments that this might take a while, as Renae playfully brushes her hair. Renae isn't sure what to answer with before settling for her boobs, saying that she's glad she has them when other girls don't. She alternatively answers her eyes and that she likes how people can laugh at her and she can laugh in return and not be offended. If you were a superhero, what would your power be? Rashae answers teleportation. Renae asks why she wouldn't just fly, Rashae answering that you'd have to hold stuff whilst flying, where as you can teleport with your items. Last time you got into a fight, did you win? Renae answers that the only time and person she had a fist fight with was her brother when she was younger. Rashae remembers the story Renae is about to tell as Renae says that in his defense, they were in a van. Renae explains that she grabbed his arms and kicked him continuously. Renae feels mean for telling the story, but Rashae said he deserved it. Both girls reveal that they are not close with their brother. If you were a boy, which GirlsPlay girl would you crush on? Rashae answers Mackenzie saying that she has nice hair and is a nice person. Renae answers that she would crush on her sister since she looks like her. What is the last thing you do before you go to bed? Renae answers that she writes in her journal which she's been doing since she was eight. She also says that she either reads or writes poems. She also answers that she slays dragons in SkyRim. Renae adds that she always takes a shower before bed, Rashae saying that's not technically the last thing she does. What is your biggest fear? Rashae quickly answers spiders and says that she has a cat that eats them. If you were a boy for 24 hours, what would you do? Rashae says the question is inappropriate as Renae says there's so many things she would do. She then answers that she would masturbate, which Rashae finds disgusting. Renae also says that she would try to sleep with Andrea and Mackenzie to see if they realize it's Renae. Rashae adds that she could take off her shirt and no one would judge, which Renae fully agrees on. Trivia *This video is one of the few videos to contain only one current member. External Links Category:Big Bowl of Questions Category:Renae Category:Rashae Category:2014